Walking Bonfire
by Rook115
Summary: For Flora, this was almost as boring as the Northern Asylum... And really, not much of a threat. One-Shot unless its absolutely demanded I make more.


As the clock struck midnight, Flora looked up from her book. Realizing that it meant that another night of hunting was about to begin, she shifted into a more comfortable position.

'The past four nights had been fun in their own crazy, suicidal sort of way.' Flora mused to herself. 'Still, despite being numbed to death, I probably shouldn't go looking for it...'

Checking her tablet, Flora realized the rabbit - 'bunny' - was already off of the stage and in the hall. The chicken was in the kitchen judging from the sounds it was making. That left the demon on stage glaring at her , as if that could harm or intimidate her.

'Still have yet to meet something that could kill with it's glare.' Flora thought to herself, 'Not even that one THING in the sewers, with all those teeth...'

Closing the door on her left when the rabbit- 'Bunnie, not rabbit' She chided herself- got to close for comfort. After insuring that the chicken was still a respectable distance away, Flora started to play with her ring. It was a beautiful thing with ornate carvings in gold inlaid with a beautiful gem, amethyst if she had to guess. After checking over that she turned to look at her other ring: a simple gold band with a slight flare that had simple engravings. She still wished that she could take it off from time to time.

After checking those, she began to simply watch the cameras. The poor animatronics simply couldn't get to her. Her reaction time was honed through years of horror. Still, she wished she had more on her immediate person than simple cloths and one of those new sidearms. If she remembered correctly it was a M1912.

"Or is it eleven?" Flora murmured "Honestly, what is with all the number designations these days?"

Locking the bear out at what must have seemed like the last second, she returned the deadpan stare of the fox that just stood outside her window after the door slammed on it. After flipping its eye-patch down, it walked away rather slowly. She turned toward the desk to reach for her electric pad. After grabbing it, she turned in her chair and addressed the half-rotted suit that sat patiently behind her.

"What?" She asked, "Am I not supposed to have fun in this game too?"

The following "No" could not have been delivered in anymore of a non-pulsed and dead-panned tone, despite the five - or was that six? - Voices that spoke at the exact same time to deliver the demons speech.

"Oh" was her intelligent response. 'Still,' She mused while turning around 'I could lose, see what happens... but then I have to find a shard and put my ring back together.'

Unfortunately for Flora, talking to undead-demon bears tend to make one forget to open blast doors, so the power decided to call it quits when she turned around.

"Oh, well I'll have to find one anyway then." Flora murmured, before strolling out into the party room. 'Honestly, I am quite confounded as to why they decided to let me walk out, especially if their just going to stand behind me and play weird music.'

Before Flora could go any further however, the fox grabbed her arm and held her in place with surprising strength. Followed by the rabbit - 'BUNNY' - and chicken grabbing both her shoulders and depositing her in front of the bear. The entire time she kept her face completely blank and void of any expression. Oddly, the automatons- 'Animatronics' She reminded her self sternly- seemed utterly terrified of the bear.

'Maybe he's like an abusive leader' Flora questioned. 'Still, could just be him and Old Gold overpowering the others will through some sort of curse.'

The line of thought is cut off abruptly when the bear performs his weirdly distorted laugh and wraps his hands around Flora's neck hard enough to crush the wind pipe. Despite the pain, the seconds tick by until over five minutes have passed. Before the bear got any more confused as to why she wasn't passing out, Flora decided to humor him.

"Yeah, it's really hard to choke an undead to death. I would highly suggest something point repeatedly through the skull if you're trying to kill me, and not engage in some form of kinky foreplay." With that said, she draws her firearm, and fires repeatedly into the bears torso. Which decided to simply crush Floras head. After hearing a sickening crack, her vision simply went dark.

Bonnie watched in horror as she, yes she, put the poor night guard right into Freddy's paws. Silently lamenting how casually the guard treated their **very** clear homicide attempts, her horror and sorrow turned to confusion when the Guard pulled a gun casually after being chocked for several minuets. Confusion returned to horror after Freddy literally caved her head in. After the Guard turned into fine ash in Freddy's paws, Bonnie decided that she would resolve to stop feeling emotions until the entire situation was over.

Foxy just walked away after the guard turned to ash.

Chica wanted pizza.

Flora reformed about three feet away, being a walking bonfire after linking the flames had its perks, holding her broken ring of life protection. After slipping another on, because honestly who knew how this world would react to an undead after they were all but a legend for a millennia. She decided that guns were worthless when compared to her Uchigatana she had reinforced with titanite and then blackened in the kiln of the first flame. She casually side stepped a blow meant to kill her, again, and turned to slash her blade through the bear's head. As it dropped, she applied a Transient curse and turned to Slash at he Ghost/Demon bear thing, she found it far more agile then she would have liked. Still, Flora ended the fight quickly with a Sun Spear and several slashes. The Soul of the bear was moderately acceptable in size, about a proud knights worth of souls. The Golden demon had souls roughly the size of a great hero, which was refreshing after only getting the souls of insects and dear for the past several hundred years. Seeing the rabbit -'BUNNY, GWYN DAMMIT!' - huddling in fear and having its eyes restored to normal, Flora figured that the automaton or animatronic or whatever the Velka dammed thing was, it wasn't worth killing. The chicken just kind of stared into space, similar to a hollow. Turning around Flora went back to the office and picked up her book, only looking up when the fox stared into the room. After she touched her sword, it took off like a crystal lizard. The rest of the night was quiet, as were the nights after that.


End file.
